Big Time Girls
by My Sweet Euphoria
Summary: When Gustavo hires four new girls to join Big Time Rush in the band, under Griffin's orders, things get crazy. Will sparks fly? Will crushes form? Read and find out! I suck at summaries!
1. Big Time Surprise

_**I know there are probably quite a few of these, but I wanted to make one of my own. So, here it is! I'm not trying to steal anything! I do not own Big Time Rush! I do, however, own my characters.**_

**Bridget's POV**

I sighed as I rang the doorbell, my bags on the doorstep. My twin sister, Gabi, stood next to me. We looked almost exactly alike. The only difference was that her hair was dark brown, while mine was strawberry blonde. I got my mom's hair, while Gabi got our dad's. I was older than Gabi, but only by a minute.

My sister worea black T-shirt with a sunflower on it, and bright yellow capris. I wore a simple baby blue spaghetti strap shirt and denim short shorts. It was summer, so I wanted to dress as cooly as possible. My outfit showed of my tan skin more than my sisters. I looked up as I heard the door open.

In the doorway was a brown haired brown haired girl with wavy, shoulder length hair. She wore tan capris and a bright red tank top. It was none other than our friend Kelsey. She grinned at us and stepped aside, allowing my sister and me through the door. She shut it behind us and lead us to her room, which wasn't too far from the front door.

I blinked when I saw a girl with chin length blonde hair sitting on Kelsey's bed, bags beside her. I recognized Kelsey's bags on the floor by her desk. I knew they were Kelsey's because they all had cats on them. Her family was made up of cat lovers. I looked back at the blonde sitting on the bed: our friend Audrey.

She wore a white T-shirt and black shorts that were a couple inches obove her knees. Kelsey was grinning wildly. "So, you guys ready to hop on the plane?" she asked, clearly excited. I sighed, but the others smiled and replied with yeses. Kelsey grinned and we all grabbed our bags and headed out to Kelsey's parent's car. Kelsey could drive too, but we decided to have her dad drive us to the airport. A plane would be a faster way to Los Angeles, California, after all. I sighed for the third time as we piled into the car, bags in the trunk, and let Kelsey's dad drive us to the airport.

**Outside Roque Records**

I bit my lip as we got out of the limo, yes a limo, and stood in front of Roque Records. Why were we standing in front of Roque Records? Because of Kelsey. She had heard that Gustavo Roque was looking for four girls who could sing and was coming to New York for auditions. Not New York, New York, no. Syracuse, New York, where we lived. Kelsey had been so excited that she suggested we audition. I hadn't wanted to, but, bot wanting to be seperated from my friends, I had agreed.

Noe the four of us were in LA, California, standing in front of Roque Records after flying in on a plane Gustavo had paid for and being picked up and dropped off at the studio by a black limo. I could really care less about this stuff. Truthfully, I was afraid fame would get to my friends' heads.

We stopped as we found the door to the recording studio. We were supposed to meet Gustavo in there. I heard a shout and cringed. Who was shouting? I shrugged and laid my hand on the door knob. I looked at my friends and sister, and they nodded. I turned the knob and opened the door. I wasn't expecting to see what I saw when the door opened.

_**I know it was short. The first couple probably are. I hope they get longer though. This is my third fanfic, so I hope I am improving. If you feel like it, take a look at my other fanfics. Anyway, see the review link at the bottom? It would make me really happy if you clicked that! I want at least a couple of reviews before I add the next chapter so I know if people will actually read it.**_


	2. Big Time Rush

_**I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Here's the second one. I do not own Big Time Rush! I do own my characters though.**_

**James' POV**

I rolled my eyes as Gustavo continued to speak. He had called us to the recording studio, and was giving us a lecture about being on our best behavior. I sighed and looked around the studio. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" he shouted. We all nodded our heads. I actually wasn't, and by the looks on the others faces, they hadn't been either. I took a sip of my strawberry banana smoothie when the door opened.

I nearly choked on my smoothie. Four girls had just walked in, about our age by the looks of it. There was a girl with chin length blonde hair, one with shoulder length brown hair, and one with shoulder length dark brown hair. The girl that caught my eye, though, was a girl with shoulder length, strawberry blonde hair. She wore a baby blue spaghetti strap shirt and denim short shorts. She was gorgeous!

I felt a hand on my chin and turned to see Logan. He removed his hand from under my chin. My jaw must have dropped and I hadn't realized it. I looked at Gustavo and he looked at me and my friends. Kelly stood next to him, looking nervous. Why, I didn't know. Maybe she was afraid Gustavo was going to start blowing up. That wouldn't be that unusual to us, considering he did that a lot.

"Dogs, these four girls are from New York. We told you we were going to get four girls to make a new girl band. So boys, meet those four girls." Gustavo said. I blinked. These four girls were the new girl band? I must be dreaming.

**Kendall's POV**

I forced myself not to stare at the girls as Gustavo told us they were the members of the new girl band. I blinked. Wait a minute. New girl band? The others must have been thinking the same thing, because not even a moment later, Logan asked "Why do you need to add a new band?" Gustavo looked like he wanted to scream, but was forcing himself not to.

Griffin decided that Roque Records needed a new girl band so it would attract boys too." he replied, eye twitching. He obviously didn't like the idea, but he really didn't have a choice. I stepped forward. "Well then. If we are going to be staying at the Palmwoods together, I suppose we should know everyone. I'm Kendall, and this is Logan, Carlos, and James." I said, indicating each one. I watched a girl with wavy brown hair down to her shoulders step forward and shake my hand.

"I'm Kelsey, and these are my friends. The blonde is Audrey, the dark brown haired one is Gabi, and the strawberry blonde is Bridget." he replied. I smiled at her.

"Well then, I guess it's time to say, girls, welcome to LA."

_**Another short one, I know. The next one will be longer, I promise! Hope you liked this chapter! Read and review!**_


	3. Big Time Tour

_**I know the last chapter was short, but I hoped you liked it anyway! This one will be longer! I do not own Big Time Rush, just my characters. Anyway, enjoy!**_

**Gabi's POV**

I smiled as Kendall said welcome LA. We were all psyched to be here. Well, all except for my sister. She was afraid we would let the fame get to our heads. Yeah right! Kendall suddenly spoke. "Alright boys, how about we give these girls a tour of the Palmwoods?" Everyone nodded, boys and girls. My sis was glad to be in LA, but not as a future singing star.

Kendall smiled. "Alright then. Logan, take Audrey on a tour, starting with the lobby. Carlos, start Gabi's tour at the arcade. James, start Bridget out by the pool. I'll take Kelsey and start her out with a tour of our apartment. Alright everyone, split up!" Everyone walked up to their tour buddy and everyone split up.

Carlos rubbed the back of his neck nervously as we started to walk out. "So, you like video games?" I grinned. "If you tell me where it is, I'll race you to the arcade." He grinned too and told me. I smirked. "See you there." I said and took off. I knew he had taken the elevator. I headed for the stairs, knowing they were much faster from experience. I dashed down them and out the door of Roque Records.

About five minutes later, I stood outside the door to the arcade. A minute later, Cralos showed up. I smirked. "You should really consider taking the stairs. Much faster."I teased. He stuck his tongue out at me. "You're paying for the first game." I said. He shook his head, smiling. "Alright, alright. Come on before all the good games are taken.

**Logan's POV**

Audrey and I walked in silence as we made our way to the Palmwoods Hotel. We had been silent for the past minute or so. "So, um, Audrey. What do you, uh, like to do?" I asked awkwardly, trying to break the silence. I watched her friend Gabby run by, and Carlos ran by a few moments later. She thought about it.

"Well, I like math. It's one of my best subjects in school." My head popped up. Did she just say she liked math? I looked at her.

"Really?" I asked. She blushed, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah." she replied. "I know I probably sound nerdy right now, but I love math." she said. I grinned.

"Me too." I said. She looked at me in surprise, giving me an 'are you serious?' look. I grinned. "I'm serious. I actually dressed up as a girl to sneak in and listen to a math lecture by a famous female math genius at an all girls school one time." I informed her, blushing. She laughed. I watched

"Sounds like a stunt I would pull." she said, smiling. I was starting to like this girl, and I had only known her for five minutes.

**Kelsey's POV**

We hadn't even gotten out the door and Kendall and I were already talking. About what? Hockey. It was my favorite sport. Gabi and Audrey liked it too, but it wasn't their favorite. Bridget played with us, though she didn't really like it that much. She preferred to read or swim. Actually, I don't think she liked sports at all, unless they had to do with swimming or pools.

I was pushed out of my train of thought when Kendall asked me a question. "Hey, there's a rink not too far from the hotel. You think you and your friends might wanna play my friends and me?" I smiled. Sounded like fun.

"I think they would like that." I replied. He smiled.

"Great, we can ask them when we all meet back up." I nodded and we continued to walk. It was a nice day out. I expected it was usually nice out in California.

**James' POV**

I put on a charming smile as Bridget and I walked out of Roque Records to the Palmwoods Pool. Of all the luck, I got to give a tour to the cutest girl from the new band. I slipped an arm around her shoulder. "So, what's say you and me get some smoothies and lounge by the pool so we can work on our tans. She rolled her eyes. Wait, what? I felt pressure on my arm and looked at it. She was pushing it off her shoulder. I felt my arm tingle. It didn't do that when another girl touched me, or anyone for that matter. Huh, weird.

"I'll pass. I'm already tan, I don't need to work on mine more." she said rather coldly. Ouch, that stung. It was weird. I hadn't expected a no. All the girls I had asked had always said yes to my offers. I wasn't expecting a rejection. I blinked.

"What, why?" I asked, confused. She rolled her eyes, again!

"Look. I know that a guy like you isn't used to rejection, so I'll make it clear. I don't want to hang out with some flirt who hits on every cute girl he sees." she said. I was shocked. A flirt? Come on! I don't hit on every cute girl I see! Or do I? I realized she was right.

I looked at her again. She was different from other girls I met. She had actually been the first one to reject me, and had figured me out when she barely even knew me. For some reason, that made me like her even more. I saw the pool come into view, an apparently, so did she. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go to the pool and go for a swim. I'll finish the tour on my own."

She walked up to me and patted my shoulder. "Don't take rejection too hard, pretty boy." she said before walking off. I saw a thin strap under her spaghetti straps and realized she must have her bathing suit on under her clothes. I thought about what she had said and watched her walk away. She really was something special. And I was determined to show her I wasn't some flirt.


	4. Big Time Rink

_**Hope you guys liked the last chapter. But where are the reviews? I know people are reading the story, I've gotten alerts saying the story is on their story alert list. Why is no one reviewing? Come on people! I will give a virtual cookie to anyone who reviews! Anyway, I do now own Big Time Rush! With that said, enjoy the next chapter!**_

**Audrey's POV**

I smiled as Logan and I talked while he took me on the tour. I was having a great time. I heard Logan say hold on and pull his phone out of his pocket. Someone must have texted him. Sure enough, a moment later he replied to the text and slipped his phone back in his pocket. He turned to me. "That was Kendall. he wants us to meet him, Kelsey, and the others at the ice rink for some hockey." I smiled. I liked hockey, but it wasn't my favorite sport.

"Okay. Let's go!" I said. He smiled and lead me to the ice rink. I grinned at Kelsey and Kendall as we got there. "Hey guys." I said happily. Kelsey smiled at me.

"Hey Audrey, just in time. We just have to wait for Carlos and Gabi, and James and Bridget." she told me. I nodded.

"Alright. How about we warm up?" They all nodded and we got in our hockey gear and started to warm up.

**Bridget's POV**

I kicked my feet around in the pool water gently as I sat ob the edge of the pool. James thought he was so hot, that every girl he asked out would say yes. Well, news flash, everyone gets rejected! I rolled my eyes as who should show up but Mr. Hotstuff himself, James. I sighed. "What do you want James? Don't understand the meaning of no?" I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"No, I just came here to be insulted by you." he said, equally sarcastic. I rolled my eyes again and ignored him, continuing to kick my feet in the water. He sat next to me. "Come on. Kendall texted me saying to meet him and the others at the ice rink so we can play hockey." he said. I shook my head.

"Pass. I'm not a sports girl. I think I'll stay here and swim." I said. He smirked as I took my shirt and shorts off to reveal my bikini. I looked at him. "Enjoying the view?" I joked. He continued to smirk as I turned and threw my clothes on a nearby chair. bad idea. When I did, he caught me off guard and pushed me in the water. I fell in and popped my head above the surface moments later. I glared daggers at him. He just kept smirking. Oh how I would love to wipe that smirk right off his face.

"You said you wanted to go swimming." he said. He extended a hand and pulled me out. "Now come on. I told Kendall we would meet him there." I turned away.

"I said I'm not going." I repeated before starting to stalk off. Suddenly, I felt an arm on my back and looked behind me at James. He put his other arm under my knees and I shook my head. "James, don't you dare!" Too late. He had swept me off my feet, literally, and was now carrying me in his arms. I glared at him again. "What are you doing?" I growled.

James looked down at me. "I told Kendall we would meet him there, and we are. Even if I have to carry you there. I crossed my arms in frustration. Man, he really couldn't take no as an answer. Well, when it came to telling his friends he would do something. He started walking, and five minutes later, we were inside the rink.

The others stared at us as James walked in and set me down on one of the benches, me glaring at him the whole time. He grabbed his duffel bag and pulled out a pair of black sweatpants, a plain gray T-shirt, and a white sweatshirt. "Here's some dry clothes. Go change." he said calmly. I shook my head. "Please do it. Ice is cold. Cold and wet aren't a good combination. I looked at myself. I was still pretty wet. I sighed in defeat and snatched the clothes.

I changed in the bathroom and threw my bathing suit on the bench I had been sitting on a minute ago. There were hockey skates there now, and I knew I was supposed to put them on. I put them on and skated out to the others. Kendall smiled. "Great, we're all here. Now, to split into teams. How about me, Kelsey, Logan, and Audrey, against Carlos, Gabi, James, and Bridget?" Everyone nodded. I didn't say a word. "Okay, now we have to decide. Both teams either have to have one person play both offense and defense, or both teams have someone sit out and rotate."

"Oh, well then, looks like I don't need to play!" I said loudly, starting to skate away. James, who was unfortunately not that far away, grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I growled and crossed my arms.

"Anyway, raise your hand if you like the first idea." The majority of them raised their hands, including Kendall. "Now, if you like the second idea better. Only me and Audrey raised our hands. I groaned. "Alright then, it's decided. One person on each team plays both defense and offense. Now, decide who plays what on your teams." he said.

**Kendall's POV**

After my team and James' team decided who was going to play what, we got into positions. On my team, Logan was goalie, Audrey defense. I was offense, and Kelsey was playing both offense and defense. On the other team, Bridget was goalie, while Gabi was offense, and Carlos played both offense and defense. James was just defense.

I looked from James to Bridget, then back to James. It had definitely been, interesting, when James came in carrying Bridget bridal style, especially since she had been soaking wet. I assumed she had gone swimming and he had picked her up out of the pool and brought her here.

He had given her some dry clothes from his duffel bag and had gotten his hockey gear on while she changed. I thought they looked adorable together. Maybe it was just because I had watched him carry her into the rink. I don't know. I don't know.

It was weird. James usually wanted to play offense when we played hockey with friends, and had a fit when he didn't get it. Today though, he didn't put up as much of a fight, though he did put up some of a fight. Maybe he like Bridget? I have no idea. Maybe I would ask him about it later...

_**Hope you liked it! Read and review? It would make me very happy! :)**_


	5. Big Time Pool

_**Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to update. I haven't really had any ideas on how to continue the story, and I haven't really gotten any reviews saying to continue. But, I am going to try and continue the story. I do not own Big Time Rush. Do you think I would be sitting here writing stories about them if I did?**_

**James' POV**

I looked back at Bridget as the hockey puck slid to the other side of the field. I was surprised Bridget had barely let and goals in, the score being 5 to 3, us with the 5. I could tell Bridget wasn't fond of sports when I had to carry her here because she refused to come with me. So that was why I hadn't expected her to play her best when we played. Guess that girl was just full of surprises.

Turns out not paying attention to the game was a big mistake. By the time I realized the puck had made it's way over to me, Kelsey had already bumped into me and sent me backwards on my ice skated. And right in Bridget's direction. I collided with Bridget and we both landed in the goal. The puck ended up hitting one of the poles and bouncing off.

I groaned and stood up before turning to see if Bridget was okay. I held my hand out to help her up, but she swatted it away and stood up herself. She took a moment to steady herself. I rolled my eyes. Man was she being stubborn.

I sighed and skated up a few feet ahead of her and back into my position. Boy if she didn't like me before, she definitely hated me now. We played for another half an hour or so before we took our gear off and made our way out the door.

**Kelsey's POV**

I was a bit disappointed as we all made our way back to the Palmwoods. My team had lost to James' team 6 to 3. Not a very well played game on my teams part. My thought were interrupted when Kendall spoke.

"So guys. What should we do now?" he asked. Everyone shrugged. I heard Bridget speak up after a moment.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm all hot from playing hockey. I'm going to go back to the pool. And if ANYONE-" I watched her glare at James as she spoke, "-tries to get me to leave, there will be serious consequences." she said.

I watched James roll his eyes as she walked away. I could tell he had already discovered how moody Bridget could be. I watched him smirk and start to walk in the same direction Bridget had just gone.

"Where are you going?" I heard Logan ask. I watched James smirk grow as he chuckled softly.

"Oh, nowhere." he said before turning the corner and walking away. I had a feeling I knew exactly where he was going, but I decided to keep my mouth shut. I would let him have his fun. Maybe he could get a smile out of Bridget.

**Bridget's POV**

I was laying on a lawn chair by the pool trying to relax. Even with my eyes closed, I could sense someone standing above me. I became suddenly irritated. I had a pretty good guess as to who it was. "Can I help you?" I asked coldly, opening my eyes. Sure enough, I saw a certain tanned, sandy haired figure hovering over me.

I watched him shake his head before he replied with a simple, "Nope." I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he plopped down into the chair next to me. I sighed and sat up, facing him.

"What do yo want James?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I just don't think anyone should be spending all of their time alone at the Palm Woods." he replied.

I rolled my eyes for about the millionth time that day and started to get up. "Well I'm going swimming. Now leave me alone." I snapped. I walked to the pool, and heard footsteps running. I felt arms on my back, and was suddenly pushed into the water for the second time that day. I turned and glared as James smirking face. He chuckled and held out a hand to help me out of the water.

I took his hand and pulled him into the pool, clothes and all. As he came up to the surface, I started to pull myself out. I was caught off guard as he pulled me by my ankles and pulled me back under the water. I came up and pushed him under the water. When he came up, I had no choice but to laugh softly. He was soaked from head to toe and was in his everyday clothes, no swimsuit or anything.

James glared at me for a moment before bursting into laughter himself. After a moment, we pulled ourselves together and stopped laughing. We looked at each other, smiling. I wasn't aware that I was leaning my face in closer to his until I saw him doing the same thing. My smile faded, and my eyes widened, blinking.

I pushed James away and climbed out of the pool. I was in such a hurry to get out of there that I forgot my bag by my chair. That thought completely slipped my mind as I sped off in the direction to the apartments.

**Carlos' POV**

I smiled happily as I made my way to the pool. The others, girls and boys, had sent me to go and make sure Bridget was okay, and that James was still living. I blinked when a blur passed quickly by me. I spun around just in time to see a certain strawberry blonde hurriedly turning the corner. Why was Bridget going so fast.

A confused expression came onto my face as I reached the pool. When I looked down, I saw James by the pools edge, in the pool and fully clothed. His expression was the same as mine. "Uh, what happened with you and Bridget?" I asked. He looked up at me, his eyes full of confusion and, pain?

"Carlos, I have no idea." he replied. I shrugged and held out my hand. He took it and I pulled him out of the pool. I watched him grab his bag, and glance at the bag in the chair next to his. My guess was that it was Bridget's. He looked at it for a moment before picking it up. "She'll probably be looking for this." he said softly.

We walked in silence as we made our way to the apartments. The other girls were at our apartment, but Bridget had probably gone to the girls' apartment instead. We stopped in front of the door to an apartment. The girls' apartment. James knocked on the door softly. After a minute, it opened slowly.

Bridget's face looked from me, then at James. I watched James bite his lip nervously and he cleared his throat. "Um, you left your, uh, bag at the pool." he said. I winced at the awkward silence. After what seemed like five minutes, Bridget took the bag and nodded as if to say thanks.

"Everyone else is at our apartment. We're having dinner there, if you want to join us." I said softly. Bridget stood there silently and, after a moment, replied.

"I'll think about it." she said quietly. As soon as she said that, she shut the door. I looked at James with a look telling him that we had to go. He sighed and nodded as we made our way back to our apartment.

**James' POV**

I sat there silently as everyone started to eat their dinner. I was usually always talking at the dinner table, especially when we had guests. But tonight, I was silent. I had eaten none of the food on my plate so far, while everyone else was probably already at least a quarter of the way done with their dinner.

I was too busy thinking about the incident at the pool. I didn't get it. I had managed to get Bridget to have a little fun. I almost kissed her because I got caught up in the moment, and it looked like she had been about to kiss me too. So why did she leave in such a hurry? Why did she suddenly push me away again?

I jumped as I heard a soft knock on the door. Since I hadn't even touched my food yet, I decided to get it. I walked over and opened the door to see a shorter strawberry blonde looking up at me.


	6. Big Time Fun

_**So, how was the last chapter? Did it suck? Was it good? Review please! I do not own BTR, though I wish I did!**_

**Audrey's POV**

I looked in the direction of the door as I heard a knock. I watched James go and answer it. Moments later, who should walk in but Bridget. I smiled at her as she took a seat in between me and James. She looked upset and confused about something. I had a feeling that everyone else could tell too, for the table suddenly got quiet.

"So, what's everyone going to be for Halloween this year? I'm dressing up as a football player!" Gabi said, breaking the awkward silence. I had decided on dressing up as a doctor for Halloween. I smiled as everyone else happily discussed what they were going to be.

"What are you going to be Bridget?" I asked. Everyone else at the table became silent once again, anxiously waiting to hear her answer.

"I'm not dressing up." she said. No one said a word. After a minute, someone again broke the silence, and everyone chatted the rest of the way through dinner.

I leaned over and tapped Logan on the shoulder. He looked at me questioningly. "Hey. Wanna hit the library after this? It's only like 6:30." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Sounds like fun. Count me in." he replied. I grinned and went back to eating my dinner. This was the best day of my life so far.

**Logan's POV**

I smiled as Audrey and I slipped out the door of the apartment and made our way to the library. I knew no one would probably want to come with us, but we didn't tell anyone we were leaving anyway.

As we stepped into the library, my smile widened. The library was one of my favorite places to be. I glanced over at Audrey, and by the looks of it, she loved the library just as much as I did. I turned to her.

"What section should he check out first?" I asked. We looked at each other for a moment before saying in unison "Mystery." We headed to the mystery section and started looking through all of the books.

**Kendall's POV**

I smirked at Carlos' as he sighed in defeat. I had just beat him three or four times in a row at arm wrestling. I was feeling pretty proud until someone spoke up.

"Can I try?" I turned to look at Kelsey and rose an eyebrow. She wanted to try me at arm wrestling? I smirked again.

"Alright. Come one then." I replied. I followed her every move as she walked around the table and sat in front of me. I heard Gabi say go, and then we started.

I'll admit she was strong, but I had a feeling she wasn't strong enough. I smirked at her. "Ready to eat my dust?" I asked.

Suddenly, I heard a slam and looked down. She had my arm pinned to the table. I looked up at her. I was impressed. Carlos was in shock. Probably because I got beat by a girl, but not him.

"Not bad." I said. She smiled as if to say thanks.

"I try." she said smartly. She was fairly cocky for a girl. I liked it. It made her interesting. Most girls would have just been happy that they won. Not many would throw a comeback. She was definitely worth getting to know.

**Gabi's POV**

I grinned as Kelsey beat Kendall at arm wrestling**. **Hopefully it would show him that girls could be just as tough as guys. I ran up and hugged Kelsey. "Yeah. Way to show him who's boss!" I said.

Suddenly, I turned to look at the couch. My sister was sitting on it, completely silent. "Come one Bridget, you go against Kendall. You haven't done anything since you got here!" I said. She shrugged. I groaned and turned away.

What was her problem? She had been this way ever since we had gotten up this morning. What was so bad about coming to LA and becoming a band?

_**Hey guys. Okay, so I know this chapter sucks. It was mainly just a filler chapter. I will try to make the next one better, I promise!**_


	7. Big Time Romance James&Bridget

_**Ok, so I know it's been a while since I updated this story. If you didn't know, I have been writing other stories too. That and my computer time has been limited due to my grades…However, I am still going to try and update more often. I just got a sudden inspiration for this chapter out of the blue. Anyway, here's chapter 7. Enjoy! I do not own Big Time Rush!**_

**Bridget's POV**

I sighed and looked at my watch. Almost 8:00. I was really not having fun, and my mind was still on previous events of that day. I got up from my spot on the couch. I'm going for a walk, and possibly a swim after. I'll be back in a little while. Gabi turned to look at me.

"You're going out this late?" she asked me. I gave her an "are you kidding me" look.

"Gabi, I go out this late all the time. You know that. I'll be back." I said. With that, I turned and walked out the door. I was almost down the hall and around the corner when I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"Bridget, wait up!" I started walking faster, but it was no use. He caught up with me quickly, and I decided to stop trying. "Mind if I join you?" James asked me. I looked at him, glaring.

"Yes, I do. Why can't you just leave me alone?" I asked, looking ahead and walking to the elevator. I pressed the down button.

"Because I want to get to know you. Is that so bad?" he asked calmly. I clenched my fists and looked at him.

"Yes, it is." I snapped. "My business is my business. I don't need you or anyone else sticking their nose in it." I heard a ding and watched as the elevator doors opened. I got in the elevator, only to be followed by James. I was about to turn and walk out again and go to the roof instead, but the doors closed. I cursed and looked at my feet. After a few moments of silence, the elevator stopped, and the lights went out. "Shit." I said. I groaned and leaned back against the elevator wall before sliding down and sitting on the floor.

"Uh, what just happened?" James asked. I rolled my eyes, not like he could see at the moment. It would take a moment for our eyes to adjust anyway.

"What do you think happened? It's a power outage genius." After a moment, my eyes adjusted to the darkness, and I looked around. I looked up at James, who was standing a few feet away. "You might as well sit down. It's gonna be a while before the power is back on. He looked at me. Realization must have dawned on him, for a moment later he plopped down next to me. I looked to my other side.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked. I looked at him and glared.

"I don't know what you're going to do, but I'm going to try not to kill you for following me after I said not to." I said

"Oh, but you didn't say that. You told me to leave you alone. There's a difference." I groaned and crossed my arms, looking away. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to look at him, irritated. I saw him holding an earbud in his hand, the other one in his ear. "Come on. it's better than silence." I hesitated for a moment before taking the earbud and putting it in my ear and listening to the song that was currently playing. I had to admit, he did have a decent taste in music. "Hey Bridget." I looked at him. "Why do you hate me so much?" I blinked. His question had taken me off guard. I thought about it for a moment.

"I don't hate you." I replied softly.

"Then why do you always get mad at me for no reason?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just, stressed. And I guess I might have taken it out on you." I said quietly. He looked at me.

"Why are you so stressed?" he asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" I snapped. He winced, and I sighed, my expression softening. "Sorry. I just, don't feel like talking about it." I said. He smiled softly.

"I understand. If you do want to talk about it, let me know." he said. I nodded, and looked away again. After a minute or too, I felt something fall on my head. I turned my head slightly to see that it was James' head. He had fallen asleep. I sighed and laughed softly. I yawned, suddenly realizing how tired I was. I snuggled my head in his neck and closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**James' POV**

I groaned and opened my eyes as a bright light woke me up. I blinked and realized the lights in the elevator were on. I looked at the still sleeping Bridget and smiled, shaking her gently. She mumbled something I couldn't understand, then opened her eyes. "Bridget. The power's back on." She quickly stood up, and I followed her lead. The elevator doors opened, and we walked into the lobby. I looked at her. "So, can I join you for that walk now?" she looked at me for a moment, then nodded. I smiled, and we walked out of the lobby. We had been in the elevator for a good 45 minutes or so. I could use some exercise.

After walking around Palmwoods Park for about half an hour in silence, Bridget and I made our way back to the Palmwoods Hotel and sat by the pool. We lit a small campfire, and sat around it. After a few minutes of silence, I decided to speak. "So, do you wanna tell me what's stressing you out, or is that still classified?" She looked at me before sighing and looking at the pool.

"It's this whole band thing. Don't get me wrong, I love being with my friends and sister and singing. And LA is beautiful. But, I'm just scared the fame might get to their heads. We've been friends since we were little, and I don't want fame to tear that apart." she answered softly. I looked at her.

"Really? By the looks of it, I don't think you and your friends are going to be separated anytime soon." I said. She looked at me, then at her feet.

"And then we met you and the guys, and I thought they might get too friendly with you guys and forget about each other." I said.

"Friendly? You practically bit my head off when we first met!" I said, laughing. She smiled slightly. After a moment, I got serious again. "Is that the reason you were mean to me?" I asked. She bit her lip and looked at her feet again.

"Partly." She sighed. "It was mostly because I've never had a boyfriend before. I haven't even been on a date. And I guess, I just wanted my first experience to be with the right guy." she said. I looked at her.

"And that wasn't someone who constantly flirts with hot girls and acts like a player, was it?" I sighed and put my pointer finger under her chin. "Listen. I may be a flirt, but I'm not heartless. I don't commit to a relationship unless I think it might be a good one and last. Trust me, if I did have a girlfriend, I wouldn't go around flirting with other girls." she looked ay her feet again as I dropped my hand. I sighed and looked at the pool. I smiled as I got an idea. "Hey." she looked up at me. "Wanna go for that swim now?" she smiled softly and got up. She dived into the pool. I laughed and got up standing by the edge. I felt hands on my ankles, and seconds later I was soaking wet. I laughed again ant took my shirt off, leaving just my swim trunks on.

I saw Bridget smirking and I went underwater. A came up behind Bridget, who was looking around frantically. I pushed her head under the water, and a moment later she came back to the surface and looked at me, laughing. She splashed me, and I splashed her back. Soon it was an all out splash war, her giggling and me chuckling the whole time. I smirked and went underwater again. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her arm and waist. She struggled a bit, giggling softly, and I pinned her to the side if the pool. She looked at me, grinning happily. I returned the grin, and I moved closer. Her face fell. "James-" I put my finger gently on her lips.

"Shhh. Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." she looked at me silently, fear showing slightly in her eyes. I moved my head closer, so it was just a couple inches from hers. "If you still want me to stop, just hit me." I moved even closer, so our noses were practically touching. I looked into her eyes to see if she was still going to protest. Finally, I pressed my lips gently against hers and kissed her softly.

I only kissed her for a second before moving away a bit, but our heads were still really close. She looked into my eyes, the fear no longer showing. I watched her lean forward and smiled softly. I felt her lips on mine as she kissed me, and I kissed her back gently, putting my hand on her back to pull her closer. After a few moments, we pulled away. We looked at each other for a moment. I watched as Bridget suddenly smiled and hugged me. I smiled too and hugged her back. I was glad I had managed to get her to loosen up and relax. We just stood there for a minute, hugging. It was one of the best moments of my life.

_**So. Did you like this chapter? I thought it was cute. I know it was mainly focused on Bridget and James. I'm going to try and work with the couples one by one. I've already been working a bit with Audrey and Logan on the side of James and Bridget, so I think I am going to concentrate on those two now. Anyway, review please?**_


End file.
